Rugrats
is an American animated television series created by Arlene Klasky, Gábor Csupó and Paul Germain for Nickelodeon. The show focuses on a group of toddlers, most prominently Tommy, Chuckie, twins Phil and Lil, and Angelica, and their day-to-day lives, usually involving common life experiences that become adventures in the babies' imaginations. Adults in the series are almost always unaware of what the children are up to. The series premiered on Sunday, August 11, 1991, as the second Nicktoon after Doug and preceding The Ren & Stimpy Show. Production was initially put on hiatus in 1995 after 65 episodes, with the last episode airing on May 22, 1994. From 1995 to 1996, the only new episodes broadcast were "A Rugrats Passover" and "A Rugrats Chanukah", two Jewish-themed episodes that received critical acclaim; during this time, well after the end of the show's production run, Rugrats began to receive a boost in ratings and popularity, due to constant reruns on Nickelodeon. In 1996, Klasky Csupo Animation began producing new episodes, and the show's fourth season began airing in 1997. As a result of the show's popularity, a series of theatrical films were released; The Rugrats Movie, which introduced Tommy's younger brother Dil, was released in 1998, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, which introduced Kimi and Kira, released in 2000, and Rugrats Go Wild, a crossover film with fellow Klasky Csupo series The Wild Thornberrys, released in 2003. The final episode aired on August 1, 2004, bringing the series to a total of 172 episodes and 9 seasons during a 13-year run. PhantomStrider enjoyed for its interesting perspective of the toddlers, and for its colorful plots and cute stories. He commented in his Worst Cartoon Remakes that he personally found All Grown Up to be bland and uninteristing. He also said he personally hated the movie Rugrats Go Wild because the humor was so cringeworthy to him, and even mentioned when he saw the movie in 2003 in theaters at 14 years old, he still remembered how much he loathed the film. Lists Strider Includes *It made it to Best Nickelodeon Shows at #8 (February 24, 2016). *Angelica made it to Worst Cartoon Characters at #10 (July 4, 2016). *Its spin-off All Grown Up! made it as a dishonorable mention in Worst Cartoon Remakes (July 25, 2016). *''Rugrats Go Wild'' made it to Worst Animated Sequels at #4 (September 8, 2016). *The early seasons made it to Best Kids Cartoons at #6 (February 18, 2017). *''Rugrats Go Wild'' made it as a dishonorable mention in Worst Nickelodeon Movies (July 11, 2017). *Angelica made it to Worst Characters from Good Cartoons at #1 (July 21, 2017). Trivia *The reason why only the earlier seasons (seasons 1-5) made it to Best Kids Cartoons is because things weren't necessarily the best when Dil came along, whom was completely useless to the rest of the series. *''Rugrats'' used to be the most popular show on Nickelodeon, until it was surpassed by SpongeBob SquarePants. Category:Rugrats Category:Nickelodeon Category:Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Kids Category:Favourite Cartoons